Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a buffer sheet and a flat panel display.
Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays such as liquid crystal display devices have been widely used for comparatively large-sized screens such as those of televisions and personal computers, and for comparatively small-sized screens such as those of smartphones and tablet terminals, and the like, due to characteristic features such as thinness, lightweight properties, low electric power consumption, etc.
The flat panel display includes, for example: a liquid crystal display panel provided with a liquid crystal cell and a pair of polarizing plates overlaid on both sides of the liquid crystal cell; and a backlight unit that is disposed on a back face side of the liquid crystal display panel and emits rays of light toward the liquid crystal display panel (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-75134).
As the backlight unit, there are edge-lit (side-lit) backlight units, direct-lit backlight units, and the like. For example, the edge-lit backlight unit includes, as illustrated in FIG. 8: an optical waveguide plate 101 that guides rays of light entering from an end face toward a front face side; one or a plurality of LED light source(s) 102 arranged along the end face of the optical waveguide plate 101; a light diffusion sheet 103 that is overlaid on the front face side of the optical waveguide plate 101; and a prism sheet 104 that is overlaid on the front face side of the light diffusion sheet 103 (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-128607).